I wasnt Expecting that REWRITE
by stickywhisperspenguinstacey
Summary: So this was the first story i wrote but after reading it I realised it made no sense at all so here is the REWRITE.. ENJOY! set around season 11 Episode 5 were everything went wrong :(..


I Wasn't Expecting that

Arizona Robbins, Calliope Torres

Grey's Anatomy Fanfiction

"I want so much for you Arizona but I can't leave this room with you. This break has showed me I need to learn to love myself and work on that we have had 5 great years together I want you to feel free and Complete and become a Fetal Surgeon. We both want different things I want another baby and you don't I can't make you do something you don't want" Callie got up and left the room. Arizona thought she was dreaming all of a sudden her world was turned upside down and she lost everything just there in a matter of minutes. The Therapist was stunned by Callie's words she didn't want a break at the beginning of the 30 days. she wondered if her words at the beginning had made sense "People come to Therapy for 2 Reasons either one of them wants out and doesn't know how to or they want to make it work." Arizona couldn't breathe she needed fresh air and walked out of the office.

Callie had tears streaming down her face as she made it the car park. If this was 30 days ago she would have been walking out of that room with Arizona but it was Meredith that changed her mind she was reminded of funny and laughing. Working on cases and feeling successful and feeling free again. Callie entered the car and it hit her she was now single and lost the love of her life that she shared heartache and pain with for 5 years there were also happy times between them. Callie got her phone out and called Meredith "Callie is everything ok how did it go?" "I Told her to go be free and be happy, I walked out and left her there I told her I needed to learn to love myself. I mean what kind of person leaves their wife in a room and rans way without even explaining" Callie become angry she knew she needed to put this right between her and Arizona has she made a massive mistake? "I'll have sofia for the night, go talk to Arizona I am here if you need me do what feels right don't just settle"

Arizona made her way to the home she shared with Callie and Sofia if callie didn't want to be with her anymore she was willing to accept that so she packed her bags and gathered stuff together that she needed she knew she could always stop on Aprils sofa or an on call room at the hospital. Arizona was pissed what kind of person just walks out on 5 years when there having a rough patch? Therapy was a bad idea. As Arizona was packing upstairs she heard callie's car pull up and her stomach was turning she felt sick another Argument or she could ignore her that was the worst. Callie entered the house "Arizona are you here? We need to talk" Callie made her way upstairs to find Arizona sat on the bed. Callie made her way to Arizona but Arizona got up and tried to walk away.

"Arizona please talk to me we need to sort this I am sorry for walking out" Arizona turned around at callie and let out a little laugh "You want to talk now? Your sorry? You left me in a fucking therapy room speechless and crying you decided there and then we were over Callie you want be free and learn to love yourself? You said I do nothing for you well now I am doing something I am letting you be free and you can learn to love yourself again" Arizona was pissed callie can't just say one thing then change her mind it's not fair. "Arizona I can't lose you not again please just hear me out and Calm down and let's talk?" Arizona exhaled and sat down on the bed "I'm listening" Callie turned around to face Arizona "I don't know why them words came out and why they came out like that, I want us to be together and be happy I feel you haven't forgiven me for the leg and us wanting another baby feels like it's just me that wants this. Maybe we rushed the idea? I was just in the moment of us been an extended family because babies make me happy and Derek was trying out his new emotions and brain activity machine and it said I was depressed I mean what kind of person doesn't love cute little kittens I made him do it twice and it kept coming back that I was unhappy and depressed but I know I'm not I have a beautiful wife and Daughter then Meredith came in the room with baby bailey that's when the machine started flashing at first he thought I had a crush on Meredith but it was Bailey. I know when we had sofia it was rushed and I know you didn't have time to process it and you were there for me and sofia then there was the car crash and then the plane crash and that nearly broke us because I decided to save you and not the leg there is also something else you need to know. I was working on Derek's hand when Alex came in and said you was in a really bad way and you were dying so I made a decision to him to cut the leg off" Arizona cut callie of and stood up "Alex cut my leg of? You have made me hate you for months? We nearly broke up I was horrible why would you do that?" "You needed someone to hate Arizona and I am your wife I made vows so I took the blame, you needed Alex" Arizona you and Alex are close" Arizona was stunned what kind of person accepts the blame? What was callie thinking lying to her. "You lied to me for nearly a year about my leg you took the blame and all the things I said and you still stayed I need time to think" Arizona walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs she could hear Callie sobbing hard. Arizona knew she needed space to think about this. This was a lot to take in. Callie sat on the bed sobbing she didn't know what was happening between her and Arizona. Did she just fuck up again?

Arizona knew the only place she was going she was so angry. Callie pulled up to Meredith's "Arizona is everything ok sofia is asleep upstairs shall I get her? Meredith was confused she offered to have sofia so Arizona and Callie could talk. "is Alex here?" "yeah in the kitchen" Arizona made her way to the kitchen were Alex was laughing with Jo and April. "Hey Arizona wasn't expecting you" Arizona walked up to Alex and Smacked him around the face "What the fuck was that for?" "You were the one that Cut my leg of and you lied to me for a year? I work with you every fucking day Alex; did you realise how horrible I was to my wife? You were the reason I was on the plane in the first place. You knew and you never told me? You are the person that should have fuck all and lose your family and wife not me. I should have hated you for months and given you the abuse I gave to Callie. Me and you are done from now on." Arizona stormed out of Meredith's and April followed to see if she was ok. Alex stood there stunned.

Arizona was sat in her car outside tears were streaming she wasn't a violent person but she was ragging. April approached the car and knocked on the window Arizona nodded for her to come in. "what is going on? What was that about?" Arizona wiped her face and begun "Me and callie had our therapy session today and she left me in the room and said she was leaving alone she needed to learn to love herself again because she put too much love into me. She also told me she and Alex had lied to me for a year about the leg and I was horrible to her and I also cheated on her because I pushed her away and someone else showed me attention. She accepted all my abuse because she made a vow to me for better or for worse. My head is fucked April all I want is her and we also decided to have another baby and I wasn't ready for it because of when we lost the first one." April pulled Arizona into a hug and Arizona cried. "You want to come stay with me for a while Jackson is at his mums?" "Thank you April" April offered to drive because Arizona wasn't in the right state to drive.

Meredith Rang Callie when Arizona had left "Well I wasn't expecting Arizona tonight she came in smacked Alex and told him she was done with him then she left with April I thought this was sorted out between you?" Callie sighed "We was talking about everything and it slipped out about Alex and the leg thing because she hasn't forgiven me for it. I tried to explain and she bailed again and walked out so I don't know what is going on. I'll meet you in the morning at the nursery I need sleep" "Ok well I am here if you need me." "thanks see you tomorrow" Callie was pissed why would Arizona go storming around there and confront Alex. Callie tossed and turned all night the bed was different without Arizona was her marriage over?

The next day at work Arizona and callie avoided each other callie tried to talk to Arizona but she blanked her every time. Callie and Meredith were eating lunch in the cafeteria "have you still not spoken?" Callie shook her head "she's giving me the silent treatment" Before callie could finish her conversation with Meredith an angry and pissed of Alex stormed over shouting the odds "Cheers for giving me a heads up Callie she's making my life a living hell took me of all the surgeries and doesn't even look at me never mind say a word to me I thought we had a deal?" Callie was really pissed "I don't give a shit about what she is doing to you Alex I have other problems she isn't talking to me either and I am her fucking wife so our deal is off. I have had shit for months' abuse and her hating me. I can't take any more so grow some balls and accept it."

Callie stormed out of the Cafeteria and went to an on call room to chill out she was so angry that she punched a wall and seriously damaged her hand the pain was unbearable. Arizona was walking past when she heard all the noise coming from inside the on call room so she entered not realising it was callie that was in there. She saw callie sat there cradling her hand and the room was turned upside down. "Great all I need is another argument. I Don't have time for this at all I've already had Kerv having a go at me." Arizona walked over to Callie "show me your hand?" Callie been callie ignored Arizona at first and carried on cradling her head. Arizona knew Callie was been stubborn so she moved callie's other hand and had a look for herself. "it looks broken to me why the hell did you punch a wall? You can be so stupid sometimes Calliope you're an orthopaedic surgeon you should know better." Callie laughed and got up of the floor and Arizona started to clean the room. "We are we going to talk Arizona?" Arizona stopped what she was doing and turned to face Callie. "We will go get your hand sorted then we will talk. We have a lot to talk about so you need to be prepared for what's coming Calliope" Callie swallowed the lump that was in her throat she knew what was coming she and Arizona were over and that's it she has well and truly screwed everything.

Meredith came into Callie's room and was instantly shocked to see Callie there cradling her hand "What the hell happened? Your hand is broken which means you can't operate for a while Owen is going to be pissed" "I'm going to leave you to it, I will be home tonight so we can talk then" Arizona left the room. "She said I need to prepare myself for what is coming so she is ending it with me she doesn't want me anymore I have well and truly fucked this up Meredith all I want is her and I want us to go back to how we were when we first got together which I never said I wanted another baby" Callie started to cry again. Arizona was stood outside the room and heard everything she wanted to just go in there and tell her everything was ok but she knew she couldn't. Meredith patched up callie's hand she was just about finished when Owen stormed in "You're the best orthopaedic surgeon we have and you go and punch a wall and break your hand I am giving you a week off you better rest and make sure your good to go when your back" "I'm sorry I will be back to myself in a week" Callie was kidding herself if Arizona breaks things off tonight she will be a mess in a week never mind the pissing hand.

Arizona finished her last patient and made her way home when she bumped into April "Are you staying with me again tonight?" Arizona thought for a second then replied "April thanks for the help but I need to be with my wife and Daughter we have a lot to work out and staying with you make me feel like I am bailing out again" April pulled Arizona into a hug "Go get your family back I'm always here" Arizona pulled away and smiled "You're a good friend April" Arizona made her way over to Callie's. Callie had put Sofia to bed and made her way to the kitchen she needed wine before Arizona got here. She sat down on the couch when she heard Arizona pull up. Crap she's here. Prepare yourself Callie.

Arizona walked in to the living room and was greeted with a glass of wine she sat down next to Callie. Arizona breathed in a deep breath and began talking "How's the hand?" "painful and a stupid mistake Hunt told me to have a week of and make sure I was better and rested." Arizona took a sip of her wine "We need to figure out what we both want. I know I want you and sofia in my life because my life without you two well there is no life. You shouldn't have lied to me about Alex I should have hated him for months not you that wasn't fair and because of that I lost trust in you. I feel you don't trust me as well because I was stupid enough to cheat on you with another woman Which I regret every day. I do want another baby with you Calliope I admit I was scared that I wouldn't be able to give you one as I lost the other one and I am sorry for that I should have talked to you instead of making you feel that I didn't want this I want us to have a new Adventure because you are my person and my Soulmate for life we made vows to each other and we broke some of them."

Callie was surprised she thought Arizona didn't want her anymore smacking Alex must have helped a lot. Callie looked at Arizona who was looking beautiful. Callie took Arizona's hand into her own and let out a fake laugh "my first thought was that you wanted me out of your life when you told me to prepare myself. Arizona I do forgive you for cheating and I want you to believe that I do. We need to start talking more instead of shutting each other out. I would have understood if you didn't want another baby because I love you and our beautiful daughter. I want my wife to come back to me and I want for us to be happy again like we were before all the bad things happened and I am willing to work on them things I know I shouldn't have lied and to be honest I don't know why I did but I do know I made a promise to you that we wouldn't take your leg but I was selfish and I decided that I needed my wife and sofia needed her momma. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. You mean so much to me Arizona Robbins these last past five years have been a roller-coaster of a time but look how much we have gone through and look how stronger it makes us" Callie had tears running down her check she had realised she didn't need therapy to fix them she needed her wife and she needed their daughter. Arizona pulled callie into a hug. "I promised you ten kids and that's what we will have. I Love You Calliope Torres" Callie looked at Arizona "I love you too Arizona Robbins" Arizona raised callie's chin and planted a tender kiss on her lips… Finally they were on the right tracks again and they started to plan their future together and realised all they needed was each other.


End file.
